


Засранец в моей одежде

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: Аурум, Terra Celtika</p>
    </blockquote>





	Засранец в моей одежде

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Аурум, Terra Celtika

Ключ лежал там же, где и всегда — под цветочным горшком. Открыв дверь, Шуузо быстро поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, к комнате Тацуи. Подойдя к ней, он остановился в дверях.

Тацуя дремал, развалившись на кровати и прикрыв лицо очередным выпуском спортивного журнала. 

Засранец. А Шуузо его ждал целый долбаный час на назначенном месте встречи.

А он тут спал.

Шуузо присмотрелся. В одежде было что-то не так.

На Тацуе был знакомый черный свитер на пару размеров больше. Ч-черт, а Шуузо вчера его обыскался у себя. И от этого дурацкого факта раздражение почему-то как рукой сняло, а ведь его бесило, когда кто-то другой трогал его вещи. 

Шуузо улыбнулся, опираясь об дверной косяк. 

Этот черный свитер был далеко не первой вещью, что случайно — а может, и не совсем — унес у него Тацуя.

В первый раз это была футболка взамен той, что испачкала младшая сестра. Они тогда сидели на полу, ложками черпали мороженое из ведерка и смотрели финал НБА, а она носилась как заведенная. И едва не упала, наступив на свою же брошенную игрушку. Тацуя, оказавшийся быстрее, поймал ее, за что и пострадал — на футболке растеклись полурастаявшие остатки его мороженого. Ее пришлось засунуть в стирку, а взамен Шуузо в качестве извинения дал свою. Натянув ее, Тацуя пообещал вернуть сразу, как только его одежда высохнет, но Шуузо забыл про это, глядя на встрепанного Тацую в черном.

Тацуе чертовски шел этот цвет, а Шуузо тогда еще не знал, что влюбился. 

Потом это были шорты с майкой. Они возвращались домой после игры в стритбол и попали под летний ливень, не успев добежать до дома Шуузо. И, естественно, вымокли до нитки.

Когда Тацуя вышел из душа в его майке, Шуузо показалось, что он попал в какую-то разновидность личного ада. Мокрые пряди, облепившие лицо, капельки воды, стекающие по шее, майка, из-под которой виднелись только голые ноги, покрытые золотистым загаром. Никаким другим словом он не мог назвать то, что чувствовал в тот момент. И Тацуя, терзающий край футболки, делал только хуже.

И как у него это получалось — ввергать раз за разом его в ад — Шуузо до сих пор не понял.

Какой черт дернул их обоих тогда смотреть выпуск порножурнала, который заботливые одноклассники оставили в подарок? «Пока нет девушки, тебе это обязательно поможет», — сказали ему, ухмыляясь.

За окнами бушевала неуправляемая стихия, а они сидели на полу и смущенно хихикали над полураздетыми девицами в школьной форме, которая больше открывала, чем прятала. Шуузо сейчас бы и не вспомнил, что подтолкнуло их поцеловаться. Они просто смеялись, глядя на картинки, потом пихали друг друга: «Теперь ты перелистывай страницу». Закончив с журналом, Тацуя навалился сверху, пытаясь защекотать до смерти. Шуузо едва успел схватить его за руки и притянуть к себе, а в следующий момент их губы соприкоснулись.

— Ой, — только и смог сказать тогда Шуузо, чувствуя, как начинают полыхать щеки. В полумраке Тацуя выглядел даже слишком красивым. Губы у него оказались горячие и мягкие, ресницы тонкие и длинные, а родинку под глазом почему-то хотелось слизнуть как шоколадную крошку на мороженом.

Тацуя испуганно дернулся, и не почувствовать, как что-то упирается ему в бедро, Шуузо не мог. 

— Черт, — напряжение между ними звенело, еще чуть-чуть — и все могло разлететься на мелкие осколки. Тацуя хотел было отстраниться, но Шуузо не позволил ему, перекатился, не отпуская его рук, и навис сверху. 

Их первый поцелуй был горячим, неумелым и ужасно смешным. Нет ничего хуже, чем стукнуться зубами, оторваться друг от друга и, громко фыркнув, разрушить напряжение, неловкость и всякую романтическую чушь, над которой они оба смеялись. 

А потом...

Потом много чего было.

И неловкая дрочка друг другу, и поцелуи в подворотне, и пошлые смски посреди урока, за реакцию на которые его пару раз уже выгоняли за дверь. Ну почему, почему они оказались в разных школах? Было бы честно, если бы выгоняли их обоих, и они бы вместе шли куда-нибудь. На крышу, или во двор, или в пустой класс. 

Все как в обычных отношениях — первый раз, первая ревность и последующая ссора с жарким примирением.

Шуузо покачал головой. Только у Тацуи получалось быть таким засранцем, которому хотелось прощать многое, а потом делать с ним все, что придет в голову. Играть, смотреть фильмы, целоваться, обсуждать последние матчи, сидеть в обнимку, бить всяким придуркам рожи...

Тацуя шевельнулся на кровати, убрал с лица журнал и, слегка поежившись, сонно улыбнулся Шуузо.

— И давно ты там стоишь? 

— Не очень. Я тебе звонил и услышал только твой идиотский автоответчик. Решил зайти, а ты тут дрыхнешь в моем свитере.

Тацуя пошарил под подушкой и достал телефон. 

— Он был выключен, — ответил он, глядя на темный экран. — Извини, Шуу. А мы разве куда-то опаздываем?

— У меня было два билета в кино на...

— ...на последний ряд? — Тацуя сел на кровати и улыбнулся уголками губ. Мона Лиза хренова.

— А мы разве другие берем? — хмыкнул Шуузо, глядя, как Тацуя потягивается, разминая затекшие со сна мышцы. Футболка задралась, открывая полоску кожи. Позер.

— Шуу... — хрипло позвал Тацуя. — А ты знаешь, что на мне только твоя одежда? 

Джинсы, съехавшие на бедра, футболка с черепом, черный свитер. Это все были его вещи. Белья он ему точно не давал, значит, он без него...

Шуузо словно под дых ударили. Если бы он не опирался о косяк, вряд ли удержался на ногах. Он с трудом сглотнул, кинул взгляд на Тацую, на лице которого застыло невинное выражение, но прикушенная губа и подрагивающий уголок рта выдавали все.

Сволочь. 

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы устроить здесь свой «последний ряд»? 

Экспериментатор чертов.

Но кто сказал, что Шуузо не может так же?

— Думаю, это можно устроить, — ухмыльнулся Шуузо и, закрыв за собой дверь, двинулся к Тацуе. — Только потом не жалуйся.

— И не собирался.


End file.
